Ambassador Darkness
is the leader of the Badan Empire and the brother of Ambassador Hell of the Shocker organization. He is a maniacal man who is hellbent on getting what he wants. He was the one that ordered Ryo Murasame's plane to be shot down, thus killing his elder sister. Destroyed by Kamen Rider ZX's ZX Kick. In the episode and in the magazine, he was transformed into who is a horned gastropod-like monster. In this form he could use his electromagnetic hip and left hand claw as well as a snail shell armed with cannons capable of destroying buildings. Kamen Rider Taisen Ryo/ZX disguised himself as his arch-enemy to find out what the Badan Empire was up to. Once all the Riders are defeated and turned into Lockseeds, leaving Gaim as the sole survivor, Ryo finally reveals his cover in front of the Empire and Gaim, as he transformed to ZX to help Gaim battle the Empire after the two last surviving Riders from each side released/revived the sealed Riders from the Lockseed seals. Alternate continuities Kamen Rider Spirits The nominal leader of the Badan Empire and younger cousin of Ambassador Hell of Shocker, as opposed to the TV Special in which they are twins. The two brothers were once known as General Damon and Colonel Gamon, who fought for the independence of a small Southeast Asian nation later christened "Gamon" after the supposedly deceased Colonel, who in fact joined Badan. Far more powerful than his brother, Ambassador Darkness cannot be killed by physical means, and can regenerate wounds as grievous as being cut in half in a short period of time. Kamen Rider SD Ambassador Darkness: A member of GranShocker. He was among the meeting with the Great Leader. Unlike his TV counterpart, his left eye is cybernetic. Behind the scenes Portrayal In Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!!, Ambassador Darkness was portrayed by , who also played Ambassador Hell. In Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai, he is portrayed by Ryo Murasame's actor, . Relationship with Ambassador Hell There is some dispute as to how Ambassador Darkness and Ambassador Hell are related. Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! says that Darkness is Hell's twin brother, while in the manga Kamen Rider Spirits, gives an alternate version of the story of ZX, saying they are cousins. While Darkness and Hell's natural forms are very similar, down to being played by the same actor, their monster forms are completely different. Notes *In Kamen Rider Taisen, Ambassador Darkness' suit (all while he was a disguised Ryo Murasame) was recycled from Ambassador Hell in Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker (2009). It would later be used for Ambassador Hell again in Kamen Rider 1 (2016). *Ambassador Darkness' Southern Cross form had redesigned as a mobile space base with cannons in S.I.C. Hero Saga. (It is an in-joke made by the SIC Hero Saga crew that it look a lot like a piece of feces while the 10 Kamen Riders stand on it, referring to the coprophagia.) See also *Badan Greeed, the Greeed embodiment of the Badan Empire made in the image of Ambassador Darkness among the Space Break System. Appearances * Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! * Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai Category:Kamen Rider ZX Category:Villains Category:Snail Monsters